


Waddles

by ziazippy5379



Series: The Librarians Prompt Month 2019 [3]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Opossums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: The Library adopts an opossum and it takes Ezekiel a while to warm up to her.





	Waddles

**Author's Note:**

> So I was not going to post a fic today but it's the one-year anniversary of my first fic so I had to do todays. This is for opossums.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Can you send the backdoor back to us?" Jake didn't even say a greeting when he called Ezekiel.

 

He sounded upset. Which was fair since Ezekiel knew Jake and Cassandra had been out with the backdoor and Ezekiel had moved it. Ezekiel had needed to go pick up an artifact that the Library had won in an auction but had been focused on getting it put back and forgotten to replace the door.

 

"Sure thing mate," Ezekiel said. "Just let me get to it."

 

Ezekiel went back to the main room of the Annex and reset the door to where the others were.

 

"You're good to go."

 

The call ended and the door flashed. Jake and Cassandra tumbled out. Jake was carrying a big box and Cassandra had what looked like a cat carrier. They both looked a little harried and were covered in mud.

 

"What happened to you?" Ezekiel asked.

 

"Magical opossum," Cassandra said. "Adorable but a complete disaster to catch."

 

“What kind of magic does it have,” Ezekiel said edging away.

 

He did not like opossums. They were creepy little creatures that snuck around at night and popped out when you least expected them to.

 

“Camouflage for one,” Jake said. “Super speed for another.”

 

Jake was particularly disgruntled about those. And it explained the mud that covered them. It didn’t explain why they brought it back with them. Cassandra had gotten very good at reversing those effects of both animals and humans.

 

“And she can release butterflies when she’s excited,” Casandra continued.

 

That did explain it. They couldn’t just let something that did that just out there. Especially when they didn’t know if there was more or not.

 

“She was at a rescue after getting hit by something. They gave her a treat that she really liked and then butterflies everywhere,” Jake picked up again.

 

“We’re going to keep her with the rest of the magical animals,” Cassandra said.

 

“Well just keep her away from me,” Ezekiel said.

 

He had continued to move away from them and was now across the room. He dove out the door and went back to what he had been doing.

 

\---

 

“Freaking opossum,” Ezekiel muttered under his breath.

 

She had been at the Library for close to a month and thanks to the care that Cassandra and Jake had been providing she got excited a lot. Which meant there were butterflies all the time. They eventually disappeared on their own which had the upside of not having to clean up dead ones all the time. But the butterflies were great at escaping and got everywhere in the Library.

 

The reason this was a problem for Ezekiel was that they set off the alarms constantly. And they really liked his office. Though this day it was the former that was the problem. He had had to go reset alarms and check for break-ins a dozen times and it wasn’t even lunch.

 

He decided this was the last straw. Ezekiel had avoided going anywhere near the room where they kept her but since nobody else seemed capable of figuring out where the butterflies were escaping from, he needed to do it himself. So, he set off for her enclosure.

 

Cassandra was with her when Ezekiel got there. They were on the floor and the opossum looked to be playing with something that was giving her food.

 

“Good, you’re here. You can keep her out of my way and from bothering me,” Ezekiel told her.

 

“Waddles is not a bother,” Cassandra retorted. “What are you doing anyway?”

 

Someone had apparently decided that not only did the opossum needed a name, but she needed a ridiculous one. He wasn’t going to let that distract him though.

 

“Stopping the butterflies from escaping.”

 

He set to work finding all the places that they had been finding ways out from. There were more than he expected and since he had to continue to check the alarms it was not a project that he was going to finish that day.

 

\---

 

It took almost 3 weeks for Ezekiel to get rid of all the butterfly escape routes. There were missions that got in the way and the ever-present butterflies setting off the security system. But there was also the fact that for the first week he refused to be alone with Waddles. After she got sick of having to distract her Cassandra taught Ezekiel how to set up one of the treat toys to distract her. So, he was able to work whenever he had time.

 

He was fixing the last of the spots when there was a huge spurt of butterflies. Ezekiel turned to look and saw that Waddles had finally opened the toy he had given her that time. It was a new one that he had gotten since she had started finishing with the others too fast. He had to admit that she was beginning to grow on him. He liked seeing how excited she got with her toys and now that there were almost no butterflies in the rest of the Library, he had less animosity for her.

 

After he finished, he sat down to watch her play.

 

\---

 

“Have you seen Jones?” Jake asked Cassandra walking into her office.

 

“Not since he went to finish the butterfly-proofing of Waddles' encloser,” she responded looking up from her desk.

 

“Maybe we should go check on them,” he said. “Make sure they didn’t kill each other.”

 

Cassandra agreed since Ezekiel did not seem to like Waddles and they still didn’t know all of her abilities.  so off they went to check on them. When they got there, they checked through the window that had been installed in the door to check butterfly amounts. She was surprised by what she saw.

 

Ezekiel was on the floor watching Waddles who was foraging through a pile of wadded up paper that she assumed had food hidden in it.

 

“Figured it would only take so long,” Jake said with a smirk.

 

“What would?” she asked.

 

“For Ezekiel to warm up to Waddles. He has a soft spot a mile wide for magic creatures,” he replied.

 

Ezekiel looked up and waved at them with a huge smile and there was a wave of butterflies as Waddles found a treat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome.
> 
> (you can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)


End file.
